Cameo Lover
by Cameo.The.Santa.Carla.Vampire
Summary: Wandering vampires is what we are and until Santa Carla i thought we would never find a home, thought i'd never find my one. Join Cameo and her clan of vampires as they step into Santa Carla for more then just a drink, not that they know that yet. mainly a David/OC but the other Lost Boys will get some lovin to! AU. please check profile for link to character looks ect.
1. Ch1 Wandering Suckers

Some say all vampires are the same.  
are we? no, but we are alike in the sense we need blood to survive.

Without blood our bodies _cannot_ be sustained.  
just as a dead body locks up, ours would do the same.

This is where the different types of feeding come in.  
those who take blood to sustain oneself.  
those who take blood to sustain oneself and kill for the pure fun of it, also known as Greed Vampires.

these two groups if you will cause fights and wars within, it has been this way sense the first vampires.

the different types of vampires are more than just their feeding habits.

pure bloods are vampires descended from the first vampires by the way of birth.  
contrary to popular belief vampires _can _have children, _however_ not in the typical way.

in order for a vampire to have a child they must give their blood to a pregnant human female, allowing her to drink.  
this is usually done when the female is just days from delivery.  
the baby is then birthed and given the vampire sires blood.

dont get me wrong this may be considered barbaric and way back when perhaps it was, but now a days in the 1980's the pregnant female is changed after and only with consent.

Now because of this a vampire male can have many wives but only one mate.  
a vampires wife is a turned vampire who takes care of the new pure vampire.  
any children are half-siblings and grow together if close to the same age.  
although a sire may sleep with these wives it is only until a mate is found.  
a vampires mate is only ever one person.  
i say person because sometimes this can be a human or any type of vampire.  
once found a vampire will _never_ sleep with another, male vampires can be possessive and many times a mate will not be without of ear shot or eye sight.

a pure vampire child is given the sire's blood until they come of age at eighteen.  
pure vampires age just like humans but they never scar or have any abnormalities.  
at eighteen a vampire can eat human food and may make their own clan by either by having their own pure vampire or by turning humans.

this brings me to the second type of vampire, the turned vampire.

Turned vampires are those who drink from a pure vampire's blood and have then drank a humans blood after.  
not as strong as pure vampires and not as many sharp teeth this vampire is most common today.

a turned vampire who tries to make a child the pure blood method will only ever make a half-vampire.  
half-vampires created this way are called daywalkers and are frowned upon in the vampire clans.  
these half vampires can go in the light and age as humans do but these are the only human trait they will get.

true half-vampires are those who have drank from a pure vampire or a turned vampire but _have not_ drank from a human completing the process to become a turned vampire. These are called true halfs and still age as humans do. they will often still drink from the vampire who turned them, some even can be sustained by animal blood. Half-vampires, daywalkers and true halfs, are the only vampires that can do this. half-vampires commonly go into rages where Human or animal Blood may drive them into a point where a vampire cannot control oneself and the thirst then takes over.

a human who drinks from a turned vampire will _become_ a turned vampire but the thirst is consuming, they have to drink more blood to be sustained, these are often greed vampires who over kill and are then killed by hunters or other vampires.

After knowing all this you probably want to know what i am right?

I am a pure vampire who only drinks to sustain myself and a couple half-vampires in my family.  
i was taught this way from my Sire, my father, a direct descendent of the first vampires.  
My father only ever had two children, my brother Leon, and Me, Cameo.

at the time of our births the mothers were not given the option to survive. I was raised with my older brother by both him and my sire.

Our sire is now dead and at the time my brother was of age to create his own clan.  
Clans often have a pecking order and at the tip is Leon, then me.  
As his sister, by pure blood, i am just below if not equal to Leon.  
I help make decisions for the good of the clan and i may turn humans.

vampires under my brother cannot turn humans without consent from my brother or me.  
this is for the purpose of keeping the vampire population lower by half, or less, than humans.  
humans may be our food source but we are not greed vampires, we do not think of humans as cattle.

Many clans but heads because of feeding habits and vampire clans will have territory they can feed and live from. our clan is a wandering one and we go from place to place regularly. this is only until we find a place to call home.

Wandering clans often will find trouble and depending on the vampire clan they run into blood can be spilt.  
We wander not to take over a vampires territory but to feed and move on.  
this allows me to meet many vampires some good, some evil but i have my family to make it through.

My family, my clan, consists of five vampire males including Leon and five vampire females including me.  
we also have two true half vampires with us to.

Under Leon is Me, then Damian with his mate Tina, after him is Cade Tina's brother. Next is Aiden with Natalie our other mated pair. then Luke, Avery, and Anna. followed by Abby and Taten.

Besides Damian being a pure vampire everyone else is a turned vampire, well besides Abby and Taten they are true halves.  
Abby is the second youngest at eighteen and Taten is nine.  
Abby will choose to become a turned vampire once she turns nineteen, weather she turns or says a true half at twenty she will then choose to stay with our clan or go her own way.

the way our clan sees it is that we don't turn those under 18 without a cause.  
at eighteen they can chose to become a turned vampire but they must live as a true half for a year before doing so.  
once twenty they are considered an adult to us and can make life choices.

Taten was one of those ' don't turn those under 18 without a cause' situations.  
and even though Abby was eighteen she had not been a true half vampire for a full year so when she is 19 she can choose to turn fully.

Tonight we are in Santa Carla to talk to the head vampire about letting us stay and feed before we keep moving.


	2. Ch2 Killer Queens

Santa Carla was two things in the night time, light and sound.  
we rode in just at dark and got a motel. This is where we are now in a dingy room with a large bed for the kids.  
Leon and Damian went off to the video store to meet the head vampire who owns the territory here, Max.

I knew Max as a little girl so did Leon when he was younger, and that's what we were counting on to stay here for a little longer then we normally would in one place.  
Max was a pure vampire and he went off to have a family of his own, we hadn't heard from him since.  
All we knew was he had sired some vampires and they all lived here in the murder capital of the world.

Normally we would all go out and see the sights but until Leon got back no one could go anywhere, making this motel one small area for so many vampires. Taten was still sleeping and Abby just woke up. They would be hungry, all of us were. most the time we don't get a 'drink' until we are at the next location and that was a week ago, we could only move at night. Taten and Abby relied on my blood to be sustained, sure they could eat human food but the thirst would take over without my blood. We were all weak and i couldn't allow both of them to feed from me tonight until i got a drink myself. Abby could go without more than Taten because he was a growing boy.

Taten awoke just before Leon and Damian got back.  
"Leon!" Taten ran to him and asked "Can we go out now Leon? i'm hungry and Abby promised me ice cream on the boardwalk."

"everything is in order, Max has given me the okay to stay for as long as we require."

"finally, i'm thirsty." Luke was off the dresser in a flash.

"No one is to go alone to feed." i made eye contact with the guys, sometimes they could act like children. we are all wild but Luke and Cade more so.

"Fine, fine Ma." Cade flashed one of his goofy smiles and i shook my head with an eye roll to boot.

"Taten, you thirsty?"

Taten looked to me and nodded.  
The nine year old boy no longer used a cup or bottle to drink my blood, he just drank from my wrist. I had a scar on my wrist from the never healed bite wound.

by the time Taten was done I was hungry and left in the room was Abby, Avery, Anna, Taten and me.

"Ice cream, right Abby?"

Abby smiled and looked to me.

"Don't go to far from one of us, yeah?"

"we wont." and with that only three remained.

This is how it usually was Avery and Anna are un mated the same as me so we usually hunt together.

"great lets hit the fuckin boardwalk bitches." Anna grinned and swung out the door leaving Avery and me to follow.

Anna was load and loved messing with people, no matter how many times i told her to tone it down it seems her unlife was just one big party. Boy did we love parties.

Avery was quiet and talked through are bond most the time and in public she would get right to the point. always observing i could count on Avery to have a plan B in any situation.

The Boardwalk was amazing and between Anna's twirling from stall to stall and Avery's constant look out for prey we just let some come to us.

it didn't take long.

before I knew it bodies were burning on the bonfire, and my thirst was quenched, for now.

"lets go, i still wanna check out the shops before sun rise."

"come on Anna not into the party tonight?"

Anna laughed and grinned swinging her arm over mine and Avery's  
"this party is so dead."

we laughed are way back to the boardwalk, it wasn't long before Anna found something to wow her.

"hey check out these Triumphs, Cam."

and what Triumphs they were, oh how i loved riding bitch on a bike.  
the guys had bikes and we usually rode with them, me on Leon's of course.

i whistled in excitement and ran a hand down the closest one.

"We so have to find the owners and get a ride if you know what i mean." Avery chuckled at Anna and i just nodded in agreement.

"Can we help you ladies?"

Looking up my own eyes met those equal in blue to mine.

Anna grinned and spoke before i could.  
"these your bikes?"

"that they are sugar." the wild blonde linked his arm over Anna grinning like a loon, a high loon.

I could smell it on him along with something else, all of them smelled like human blood. Avery must have got the picture to because she asked next,  
"You guys Max's boys?" Avery lit one up and breathed in before giving it to me.

I still looked into the leaders eyes, i could tell he was in charge as he looked us over.

"You must be are guests, welcome to Santa Carla!"  
The smirk of this guy was something else, he never took his eyes off me, he was a predator through and through. I gave him my own smirk before looking over their bikes again.

"You guys up for showing a few killer queens around this place?"

"OW, OW." The blond hanging off Anna wiggled his eyebrows grinning.

"What you say Davy?" that came from the curly haired blond with his glove to his mouth, didn't keep me from seeing his matching grin to his brothers though.

Davy huh, so David must be his full name then. he was still looking at me and i dropped the fag and put it out with my boot.

"Sure why not can't have our guests getting into trouble."

The cheers from the two boys got louder as they found their bikes. I watched Anna get on the wild blonde's and Avery get on tall dark and quiet's. turning i laid eyes on a leather black gloved hand, the leader. Our eyes met again and it wasn't long before my grin matched his smirk. His eyes were ice deceiving any with their color, they held fire, wild fire i knew might burn me, consume me, but as i grabbed his hand and swung onto the back of his ride i couldn't help thinking i belonged on this Triumph, His Triumph.


End file.
